


Volatile

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Boyd Crowder and there are a number of reasons you should not fuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Like Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430045) by [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus). 



> This fic was written for the nvrleaveharlan Hillbilly Remix Challenge.
> 
> Thanks to thornfield_girl, engage_protocol, and also someotherstorm for beta help. It seems a little excessive I got so many people to look at a fic this size. >> Thanks anyway, darlings.

Boyd feels his edges grow sharp. 

He feels this even when he is small. He feels it more as he grows older. He is smiles and frowns and cold hard eyes when he is angry. He is never the same, never consistent. He is Boyd Crowder and there are a number of reasons you should not fuck with him.

His sharp edges are only the first.

Bo Crowder could be a reason you do not fuck with Boyd, but Bo has never fought a battle for his children that he thought they could win and Boyd has never lost a battle in which he engaged. They have a very good record in Harlan. Boyd lets his edges grow sharper when he fights his battles. He sets fear in the eyes of boys and men. He keeps them wary, even when there is no battle at all. 

Bo Crowder is not a reason you shouldn't fuck with Boyd.

The second reason is Boyd is goddamn smart. Boyd reads books and he won’t take shit about it. He knows better than you how to fix your car, how to break it too. He knows quite a bit more than you about the mechanics of blowing shit up. He knows the slow burn, he knows conflagration and detonators, he knows them in the mine too. He knows how to keep himself safe and you dead. No one there will fuck with him.

If you’re the right kind of person, you might not fuck with Boyd because he won’t let you fuck with him. You might want to, very much, but Boyd knows better than you. Boyd knows exactly what to do to get you to do what he wants. 

Boyd knows it’s called manipulation, and you might too, but you might not be smart enough to realize what Boyd’s doing until you’re doing exactly what he needs you to. By then, you might want to do it anyway. You might need to and you might like him or love him for it. 

Boyd is all smiles for you now and his eyes are warm. Boyd gets what he wants and so do you if you do it right. If you cooperate. 

Boyd won’t tell you this is the third reason.

 

Raylan Givens is not frightened by Boyd’s sharp edges.

Most people don’t know what they’re seeing. They see hard eyes, cold ones. They see a smile like a snarl reigned in. They see a walk like a cougar and claws that don’t protract. They don’t know that this is what they’re seeing, these sharp edges, but they feel it. Boyd sees that in their eyes.

Boyd thinks Raylan Givens sees more than most and he still ain’t scared. Boyd wonders what will scare him.

Raylan fucks with Boyd, maybe more than he means to.

He means to more than most ever do.

Raylan rolls his eyes. He tries not to laugh. He asks Boyd, really very nicely, to shut the hell up and he smiles like it’s fucking nothing.

Boyd looks at him and he snarls, but he thinks his eyes are bright instead of hard.

The boys think it’s funny, Raylan won’t take his shit. Boyd’s never had shit before and he doesn’t really like it. He pushes Raylan, he taunts him, he fucks with him back.

He asks Raylan questions the boy has no answers for, he won’t let up. Raylan glares at him, he frowns real small. He tells him to shut the fuck up.

The only reason Boyd does is because he smiling so wide. He wonders what will scare Raylan. He’s surprised by how badly he wants to find out.

He already knows the mine frightens Raylan. But he won’t use it. The mine can kill, like any man, and it’s greater than any of them. Boyd can’t compete.

It’s only when Raylan stiffens, as Boyd’s hand brushes across his back, that he knows. He shows his teeth.

Boyd gets close. Puts himself there, near Raylan, very near. 

“What are you doing?” Raylan asks. His eyes are wide, his mouth very small.

Boyd doesn’t answer. They are both familiar with the rules of chicken. 

Boyd wins.

With his lips on Raylan’s, Boyd makes him feel all his sharp edges. Raylan feels them grow. He must. Raylan pulls back, hissing, eyes full of fear and something else, something deep.

Boyd feels the sharp edges under Raylan’s skin as his hands roam.

This is what they were waiting for.

“Don’t cut yourself,” he murmurs and they smile at each other.


End file.
